The True Hero
by zookitty
Summary: Revolves around Nathan's family. Peter tells a strange story which causes tention to rise, Nathan makes some bad choices which causes anger to fester, and Heidi find herself and the boys stuck in the middle. Nathan, Peter and Heidi centric
1. Chapter 1: Dreams of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters they belong to the makers of the NBC show heroes. The names of Nathan's wife and children are mine since I don't know their actual names and the children's ages I made up as well.

**Notes:** This is my first fan fic here. I hope you all like it. I haven't quite got the ropes of the site yet, but here goes. This story is set before the show.

**Spoiler: **If you haven't seen the show there are only hints at it and so it will not likely spoil anything.

**Chapter 1:** **Dreams of Destiny  
**

Nathan walked out onto his porch. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon. He could hear his kids playing somewhere near by. He could also hear his mother and wife inside talking politics. He had been glad to get away from them. They were always disagreeing. In fact, he was sure he could hear them doing that even all the way outside.

"The red one." His wife, Heidi said.

"The blue one is much better." His mother, Angela, retorted. The argument went on for several more minutes before Nathan decided to brave his way back in and stop it. He walked into the kitchen. "Nathan don't you agree the blue one is better?" He glanced at the flyers and was about to open his mouth when he heard a knock on the door.

Heidi mouthed the words "the red one" before wheeling herself to the door. Nathan merely shrugged in response to his mother's probing glance.

"Oh Peter, come on in." Heidi's cheerful voice flowed in from the other room. She came back into the room followed by Nathan's younger brother. His black hair hung around his gentle face. He wore a smile that was matched only by the joy in his eyes.

"Peter!" Angela smiled brightly as she welcomed her youngest.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked harshly. Peter's smile dropped.

"I promised Monty and Simon that I'd stop by on my day off…but if you are busy…" Peter replied.

"Don't be silly Peter, you're always welcome here." Heidi interjected putting her hand on Peter's arm comfortingly. Nathan sighed.

"Ya fine." Nathan murmured.

"PETER!" A young blonde haired boy ran up to Peter, nearly knocking him over. Monty was the boy's name and he was Nathan's six year old son. Simon, his older brother by five years, came up behind him. He wore a bright smile on his face as he hugged his uncle. Peter ruffled Monty's hair while hugging Simon back with his other arm.

"Hey guys." Peter replied affectionately.

"Peter you gotta finish the story!" Monty's excitement flowed over into his words.

"What story?" Heidi asked, Nathan noticed how much she liked playing along.

"The story he was telling us last time. It was amazing, Mom! It was all about the man that could talk to the stars." Monty exclaimed.

"Ah yes, we'll have to finish it then!" Peter said with equal excitement. "If it's ok with your parents."

"Sure, why wouldn't I mind you filling my kid's minds with garbage." Nathan replied with sarcasm. They look of disappointment that Peter gave him made Nathan regret his words.

"It's not garbage! It's true!" Monty insisted

"Well you can't beat that logic," Peter chimed in.

"It's just a story Monty." Simon demurred, a know-it-all tone ringing in his voice. Peter shook his head wearing a knowing expression on his face.

"Unbelievers," Peter chimed, Monty nodded his agreement. "What do you think Monty should we prove them wrong?" Monty nodded vigorously. "What do you think Heidi? Should we?" He sent her a sideways wink, so that the boys couldn't see.

"Well I guess you'll have to." She replied a bright smile played on her lips.

"Well Simon, Nathan." Peter looked at both in turn as he pulled himself up a chair. Monty ran over and sat on his uncle's lap. Simon sat on one of the kitchen stools. "I have a story for you. This morning I woke up, like I do every morning, but there was a difference. I realized I was standing instead of lying down. When I opened my eyes I saw it…"

"What?" Monty asked as he clapped his hands together.

"I was standing on top of a seventeen story building." Peter continued, the dramatic note in his voice pulling them all in.

"It was a dream" Simon demanded rolling his eyes.

"No, far from it!" Peter corrected. "It was real. I could feel the breeze whipping around me; I could hear the sound of traffic not far off. It was amazing. I walked closer to the edge of the building and glanced over and suddenly I knew."

"Knew what?" Heidi asked captivated by his story just as much as Monty.

"That I could fly!" Peter replied. Nathan looked at him in surprise. "Yes it's true," Peter said looking his brother straight in the eyes. "So I took a few more steps closer to the edge, and then I took one more steps. This time though, my foot didn't touch solid ground. My balance shifted and I…" He looked at each face in turn. Monty, Simon and Heidi all stared at him truly engrossed in his story. Nathan didn't look at him, but wore a look that Peter knew meant he was thinking deeply on something. But his mother's look truly caught Peter. She was scrutinizing him in a way that truly threw him off. He pulled his eyes away from her and turned his attention back to the story. His voice came out as barely more then a whisper. "…fell…" He let the word sink in before he continued, his voice then back on to normal again. "The pavement came at me fast as I fell toward almost curtain doom. That's when it happened! I suddenly stopped falling, right there in the air. I felt weightless like I was under water. Instead of falling toward the ground I flew away from it! Then before I knew it I had flown all the way back to my apartment…and it was over." No one spoke for several minutes. Peter knew that most of them hadn't believed his story of course, but he also knew that every single one had been caught up in it.

"That's amazing Uncle Peter!" Monty exclaimed. "You're like the heroes from my comic book!"

"Really? What comic book?" Peter asked as if it were just as interesting as the story he had just told.

"9th wonder!" Monty replied.

"Can I see?" Peter asked. Monty nodded.

"I'll go get it," And with that the little blonde boy went leaping up the stairs.

"Peter I wish you wouldn't do that." Nathan sighed.

"Nate, he's six…"

"He's my son." Nathan threw back, anger rising inside him. Peter's expression turned to stone; he stood up again and headed toward the door. Heidi looked at Nathan and shook her head. Her disappointment in him showing clearly in her eyes.

"Peter wait!" Simon jumped up from his chair. "It wasn't true was it? There aren't real heroes are there?" Peter stopped and turned to Simon. He studied his nephew carefully before answer.

"It was a dream." Peter replied, he saw a chest fallen look come over Simon. "As to whether or not there are those that are…extraordinary, I don't know. There might be. But as to whether or not there are heroes, there defiantly are. One of my patients once told me something I will never forget." He thought of his dear friend Charles, Simone's father, whom he loved as if he were his own father. "He said, 'It's not those who smile and whole crowds cheer their name that are really heroes. It's the ones who give up their seats, or open the door for someone who truly are heroes. Because though the world will never chant their name, to that one person they are greater than the mightiest hero to ever live.' It doesn't matter if you are Incredible Boy or Simon Petrelli. If you use what gifts you have for the better of others then you're a hero in my book." Peter ruffled his nephew's hair. Simon smiled brightly.

"Thanks Peter." Simon turned, but then glanced back over his shoulder. "But the story…?"

"You understand why I told it?" Peter asked softly. Simon thought of his brother's smile.

"Ya I do." Simon replied.

"I got to get going. Can you go tell your brother?" Simon nodded and ran up the stairs. Nathan merely stared at the ground. He felt truly bad for what he had said, but he couldn't pull himself to apologize.

"Thank you so much Peter." Heidi said wheeling over to him, "It means so much to the boys." She gave him a big sister type hug.

"Don't worry about it." Peter replied his tone back to carefree. "Bye Mom." He threw across the room to her, and smiled with relief. She no longer wore that strange look. "Nathan." He nodded to his brother; and he turned to leave when his brother didn't respond.

"Uncle Peter!" Monty came running down and tackled him with another hug. "You have to go already?"

"Ya I really should. Sorry Monty maybe I can stay longer next time," Peter offered.

"Take this with you!" Monty thrust a comic book into his hands. "You can read it on you're way home."

"I defiantly will." Peter hugged his nephew tightly. "Bye." He turned and disappeared out the door. Monty smiled brightly and he skipped back up the stairs.

"You have something to say?" Nathan accused of his mother. He to had noticed the look his mother had given Peter.

"No." She replied softly smiling as if all was well. Nathan sighed and looked at his wife.

"What?" Nathan asked of her as he noticed the disapproving look she was giving him.

"Why do you discourage them, Nathan?"

"Why do you encourage it?" He threw back and walked out of the room. His mind was in other places. _Peter must have just dreamed up that flying story…surely he can't know…_

Peter waved down a cab and jumped in. He rambled off his address to the cab driver, and causally glanced down at the comic book cover. A gasp escaped his lips. There on the cover was a man he knew all to well. It was him! He was jumping off the roof of a tall building. The picture in and of itself wasn't particularly catching if it wasn't for one thing. Peter had seen it before…in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: In Deep

**AN: **Can you believe it? This story is no longer a oneshot! wowers, it's been fun working with my first fanfiction again. hehehe. anyways the first chapter had some incorect names (yes it was actually written before some of them were mentioned!) and the ages might be off slightly so I guess you can count this as AU. anyway I have corrected the names in this chapter and will go back and correct that one too. I hope you all enjoy!

**Spoilers:** takes place after and during episode 3: One Giant Leap, spoilers up to and before it. also slight spoilers for episode 7: better halves, because of some characters mentioned did not enter the show untill then.

**Disclaimer: **obvious I do not own this show and I am not profitting from this story. a few lines used, (Nathan's speech) was from the actualy episode so that belongs to Tim Kring also.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Deep **

Heidi positioned herself beside the couch and turned her attention to the two boys on it. Monty was sitting Indian style, his eyes wide with excitement. Next to him Simon was slouched back leaning against the couch arm with his head propped up on his hand. This was their tradition and they did it quite often.

They were not getting together for a movie or their favorite TV show—though they did do this on occasion. They were about to watch their favorite thing ever, Nathan's speech.

Given the boys only understood about half of what he was saying, and Heidi herself almost always heard his speeches first because he would practice on her—and in the early days of his campaign she had even helped him write some of them. But there was just something exciting about watching your father or husband walk up on the platform to the sound of applause. That was the boys' favorite part. They loved hearing the response to what their daddy said. When the crowd broke out in applause Simon would beam with pride while Monty clapped right along with them.

Heidi always wished she could take the boys to one of his speeches, but with her being in a wheelchair the PR people were afraid that she would make Nathan look "weak". Heidi still bristled at that word. _Just let them say that to my face and I'll show them just how weak I am…_She inwardly growled.

"What's Dad speaking on today, Mom?" Simon asked pulling Heidi from her reverie. He always loved to know what the topic was. Young as he was, Simon always tried to keep up. Heidi smiled and was about to answer when she froze. What was he speaking on? He had not even mentioned his topic this time. _Strange, why wouldn't he…_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Nathan entered the stage.

"I'd like to apologize about the rain, if you elect me I'd do something about that," Nathan jested. The crowd responded with laughter and Heidi felt herself relax slightly. Maybe she had been concerned about nothing. Nathan was just stressed out. Ya, that had to be the answer.

Nathan went on to the normal pleasantries of campaign speeches and Heidi had settled herself into another masterful but uneventful speech…

Then the bombshell fell.

"The life altering event of my father's death is really what prompted me to run for congress. My father hid a deep depression…and illness really, up until the day he died…" Heidi furrowed her brow. Why was he bringing this up? Wasn't it his idea to mention it only when necessary and try and move on? She glanced at the boys and noticed their confused looks. Nathan had been trying to keep the kids in the dark on this one as much as possible. Heidi sighed. There was defiantly going to be a talk later.

Nathan went on to mention how their father suffered alone. Then suddenly out of the blue he was talking about Peter's accident. Heidi felt her heart sink.

"Don't go there Nathan…" She whispered under her breath. "Please don't go there…"

"…But what I've kept from the press so far," Nathan began. "…Peter barely survived a suicide attempt…"

Heidi wheeled herself over to the TV before the startled gasp could even escape Simon's lips. Before Nathan uttered another word she had the TV off.

"Mom why did you do that?!" Monty fused, a perplexed and annoyed look crossing his young face. Thank God, at least he had not understood.

"It's time for bed Monty," Heidi insisted.

"But mom…" She held up her hand and pointed to the stairs.

"Go to bed Monty." The youngest Petrelli son knew that tone of voice to well. It was the 'don't you dare open your mouth again' tone. Nathan's little boys were practically fearless, but when Heidi used that tone that snapped to instantly. Monty leapt up from the couch and ran up the stairs with speed only little boys can obtain.

Heidi sighed, she needed to calm down. Simon deserved a fair explanation. She would save her anger for later, better still she would save it for Nathan.

She went over and maneuvered in front of her son. The look on his face broke her heart.

"Is…did Peter really?" He barely got out the words; his eyes were so near tears. Heidi found herself between a rock and a hard place. She could tell her son that his father had lied, instilling a distrust in the person that was suppose to be Simon's role model. But she how could she tell Simon that one of his favorite people in the world was mentally unstable? As for herself she was not even sure what to believe. After the accident Nathan had been so troubled, that her mind had wandered to the possibility. But he had been so tight lipped and refused to answer her prodding so she dismissed it. After all Peter was fairly accident prone.

As Nathan had started speaking of Peter's accident in the speech she instantly knew what he was going to say. But still she did not believe it. Peter was different from anyone she ever knew, but insane? Hardly.

Nathan had voiced the concern to her some years back, and she had practically laughed it off then. She did not care how many stupid stunts Peter pulled, she would never have believed he was crazy.

But suicide? There was no way that her sweet, naive, dreamer brother-in-law could even think about something like that. She couldn't, wouldn't believe it.

Heidi turned her attention back to Simon, his eyes probing her for the answer her mouth could not seem to form.

"I don't know," she finally replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt tears begin to blur her vision. "I don't know." She pulled her eldest son into a tight embrace and held him there, feeling his tears on her shoulder.

-----

Nathan wiped the blood of his lip as got into the limo. He never knew Peter could hit that hard. He sunk down into the seat. In all their arguments from years passed, Nathan had never been punched by his brother. Worse still, he had never deserved it so much.

His eyes turned to the window as he watched the rain streak across it. The cardinal rule of speech making was never look at a single person, but look at the group as a whole. But when Nathan spoke those words he had meet Peter's eyes.

A shudder went through Nathan's body. If looks could kill he would be six feet deep.

Nathan had braved Bosnia, fought his way through law school and survived campaigning; but nothing was as hard as having his little brother mad at him.

* * *

**AT: **ok more to come soon! hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Nobodies Fool

**AN: **Hey everyone! New chapter here, I'm sorry it took so long. Chapter 4 should be up shortly. This chapter takes place during my favorite episode...Better Halves, episode 7 of season 1. Enjoy**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nobodies Fool **

"I will not use my family for personal gain," Nathan replied emphatically. Heidi felt blood rise to her face.

"Tell that to Peter," she retorted with half hidden venom. After that fateful speech she had waited up for Nathan only to get brushed off as soon as he came through the door. Ever sense he had been ducking the topic. "I'm not made of glass Nathan," she assured him. She was sick of being protected, and not just from the press but this thing with Peter too. Before the crash that stole the use of her legs, Heidi had been Nathan's confidant. He told her everything back then. But now they rarely had a real conversation.

Finally after prodding from Angela and Heidi, Nathan gave in. They would have family brunch with the reporter.

"I guess I should go get ready," Heidi said putting on her best smile. She wheeled herself into their room. She felt a gentle sigh escape her lips as her fingers traced across a picture on her nightstand.

It was of her and two young men she was very fond of, Peter and Nathan. The picture was taken not long after she had first started dating Nathan. They were still in college and Peter was still a teenager.

"Oh if I could be that innocent again, if we all could be that innocent," She whispered.

---

Heidi looked up into Nathan's eyes searching for truth amidst so many falsehoods. She had expected brunch with the reporter to be eventful, but she never expected it to shake her trust in Nathan to the core.

Heidi was nobodies fool. She knew their marriage was on the rocks after the accident, but an affair? She had never seen it coming.

Of course Peter had jumped in at that moment and saved Nathan's tail with an elaborate story. Nathan had met with a psychiatrist about Peter's condition, nothing more. That is what Peter had said. She knew Peter would never lie to her…but Heidi was pretty sure he did not have the same scruples with reporters. He would do anything for Nathan.

So she found herself before Nathan with two unpleasant possibilities in front of her. Either Nathan was unfaithful or Peter was insane. She felt her gut wrench at the thought of either prospect.

"If you tell me what Peter said was true I'll believe you," she promised. In her heart Heidi already knew the truth. It was reflected in Nathan's eyes, in the lines on his face and his strained smile.

"It was true," he replied, "of course." Nathan leaned down and kissed her forehead before quickly departing from the room. Heidi let the smile slip from her face. His words felt so reassuring, but there was dishonesty in his eyes. She already knew the answer.

Heidi was nobodies fool.

---

Peter opened the door to his dark apartment. He did not bother with the lights, merely slunk across the floor and collapsed into the couch. He rested his head back against the leather letting his eyes fall shut.

He felt the hot tears stinging his eyes. Charles Deavux was dead. Peter would never again hear that rumbling laugh, or see the beam of a smile on the old man's face. At that moment more than ever before Peter felt completely alone.

There in the dark apartment the grief he had been hiding from all day caught up with him and sobs racked his body.

Charles was the father he'd never had, the one person to really believe in him. Peter felt more pain from this loss than he ever had over his real father's death.

Peter was not sure how much time passed with him curled up on the couch, before he finally pulled himself up. He walked over to the window and stared out at the bright cityscape.

Cars rushed by below, planes soared overhead. Busy people hurried about their mundane lives. No one knowing what a loss the world had suffered that dark day.

Peter thought about how Charles had been during his last days, lying there in a coma. He would never have wanted that.

A sad smile broke through his tears. Simone had told him once that the name 'Charles' meant 'freeman'.

"Now you're finally free," Peter whispered to the air.

---

Heidi stared at the phone in her hand. Peter's number was highlighted in her contacts. All she had to do was press one button and she could finally have the truth. After all Peter not only wouldn't lie to her, he couldn't. She had been able to see right through him since the day they met.

She wanted the truth didn't she? She hesitated for a second more before dialing the number. Waiting as the phone rang was like agony, and she had almost given up when she heard something on the other end.

"Hello." She barely recognized Peter's voice, so thick and full of emotion.

"Are you alright?" Heidi asked, all thoughts of finding the truth vanished in light of Peter's obvious distress. For a few minutes all she heard was his soft breathing on the other end. She could her a light catch in his breath. Had he been crying?

"Charles is dead," Peter replied, obviously deciding there was no point in down playing his problems, not to Heidi.

"Oh Peter," She whispered sympathetically, "I'm so sorry." She heard him sniff in an attempt to compose himself. Heidi already knew it would not work. One of the most beautiful things about Peter was his ability to feel from the bottom of his soul. It was what made him such an amazing nurse, but it was a duel sided, as most gifts truly are. Feeling whole heartedly meant hurting whole heartedly also.

Heidi wished he was there with her so she could wrap her arms around him like she had so many other times when he had been hurt.

"I knew when I took this job that he was dying," Peter said weakly, "but that doesn't make it any easier." Peter nestled himself into the couch as he spoke. All the things he had been longing to say exploded out. He told her about meeting Charles the first time and about the many conversations they had shared. He found himself laughing through his tears as he told story after story about the man who shaped his life in so many ways. Heidi listened, laughing and crying along with him, as she always had.

A soft knock interrupted him. He glanced at the door feeling both tired and refreshed.

"I have to go Heidi, someone's here," he explained.

"I'm always here for you, Peter," she promised.

"Thanks Heidi, I love you," he whispered in reply.

"You too little brother," she responded affectionately. Peter placed the phone on its cradle and headed to the door, forgetting his haggard appearance and red eyes.

The serene smile that Heidi had put on his face instantly disappeared when he saw who was at the door.

"You need to tell Heidi the truth," he growled at Nathan

* * *

**AT: **When I saw Heidi's expression in this episode I knew I had to write this chapter...the doubt was all over her face. Also the last scene I wrote because Peter did look quite haggard when Nathan showed up at his door...how could he not grieve the loss of his friend and mentor? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it.

Thanks to **Greenleofiend**, **shadowtheo** and **CountryPersonel** for you uber sweet reviews!! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just really lost steam on this story.

Also shadowtheo, sorry but the tension isn't gone just yet! Guess you'll just have to stay tuned. lol see you all next time I hope.


End file.
